harrypotterfandomcom_he-20200213-history
פומונה ספראוט
פרופסור פומונה ספראוט הינה מכשפה אשר לימדה בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות את מקצוע תורת הצמחים ועמדה בראש בית הפלפאף. ביוגרפיה חייה המוקדמים פומונה ספראוט נולדה ב-15 במאי, למשפחה בעלת הורה קסום אחד לפחות. כאשר הייתה בת 11 החלה ללמוד בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, ושובצה לבית הפלפאף. במהלך לימודיה ספראוט הצטיינה בתורת הצמחים, מקצוע שאותו כפי הנראה לימד הרברט בירי באותן שנים,מעשיות בידל הפייטן - (מעיין המזל הטוב) וסביר להניח כי קיבלה ציונים טובים בבחינות הבגרות והכשיפומטרי במקצוע הנ"ל. ידוע כי פרופסור מינרווה מקגונגל למדה בהוגוורטס במקביל לספראוט במשך כשנתיים, וכי השתיים היו חברות בתקופת הלימודים, וגם מאוחר יותר כאשר שתיהן לימדו בהוגוורטס.New by J.K.Rowling: Professor McGonagall קריירה בהוגוורטס השנים הראשונות בשלב מסויים לאחר סיום לימודיה, הצטרפה ספראוט לצוות ההוראה בהוגוורטס כפרופסור לתורת הצמחים, ולאחר מכן אף מונתה לעמוד בראש בית הפלפאף. פרופסור ספראוט אף נהגה לתלות במרתף הפלפאף את הצמחים המעניינים ביותר שהיה ביכולתה להביא מהחממות של הוגוורטס (חלקם אף ידעו לדבר ולרקוד), וזו אחת הסיבות מדוע לעתים קרובות תלמידי הפלפאף היו טובים בתורת הצמחים.Pottermore: Hufflepuff Welcome Letter! - "Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology". פרופסור ספראוט הייתה ראש בית הפלפאף כאשר נימפדורה טונקס למדה בהוגוורטס וידוע כי היא לא מינתה אותה למדריכה בשנתה החמישית כיוון שלדעתה התנהגותה של טונקס הייתה פרועה מדי. הארי פוטר ומסדר עוף החול מתישהו בין 1987-1990 גבריאל טרומן, אז תלמיד שנה שלישית, נקלע לדו-קרב עם תלמיד מרייבנקלו שטען כי הכשפומטיקאית הידועה ברידג'ט וונלוק הייתה בכלל ברייבנקלו (בעוד שהיא למעשה שובצה בהפלפאף). גבריאל חשב שהוא יקבל שבוע של עונשים לאור התנהגותו, אולם פרופסור ספראוט הקלה עמו, והוא יצא מהעניין עם אזהרה בלבד וקופסא של קרח קוקוס.Pttermore: Hufflepuff Welcome Letter! - "I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice." שנת הלימודים 1991-1992 זמן קצר לפני תחילת שנת הלימודים 1991-1992, פרופסור אלבוס דמבלדור ביקש מפרופסור ספראוט שתעזור לו להציב הגנות על אבן החכמים. מתוקף היותה הפרופסור לתורת הצמחים, שתלה ספראוט גבעולים רבים של צמח מלכודת השטן, צמח שמרכך את את נפילתו של המנסה להגיע לאבן אך בו בזמן גם מנסה להרוג אותו. הדרך להתמודד עם המלכודת הייתה להשתמש באש או בקרני אור כדי לאלץ את הצמח לסגת. באותה שנה, ספראוט לימדה את תלמידי השנה הראשונה שלוש פעמים בשבוע בחממה מספר אחת, ולימדה אותם כיצד לטפל בצמחים ופטריות שונים, בין השאר היא לימדה אותם גם על מלכודת השטן. שנת הלימודים 1992-1993 thumb|220px|פומונה ספראוט מלמדת על הדודאיםמתוקף היותה הפרופסור לתורת הצמחים, ספראוט הייתה אחראית על הטיפול בערבה המפליקה וחבשה את ענפיה השבורים, לאחר שזו נפגעה ע"י הארי פוטר ורון וויזלי שנכנסו בה עם מכונית מעופפת. ביום הראשון ללימודים, גילדרוי לוקהרט ניסה לתת לספראוט עצות גאוותניות ולא שימושיות בתורת הצמחים ואף הוציא את הארי משיעור על צמח הדודא, מה שעצבן את ספראוט אפילו עוד יותר. עם פתיחת חדר הסודות ולאחר שגברת נוריס, חתולתו של ארגוס פילץ', הותקפה ואובנה, אלבוס דמבלדור הודיע כי ניתן להשתמש בשיקוי הדודא על מנת לרפא את גברת נוריס. פרופסור ספראוט הייתה אחראית על גידול הדודאים עד שיגיעו לבגרות, ולאחר מכן ישמשו מרכיב חיוני בשיקוי הנ"ל. בסוף שנת הלימודים הדודאים הגיעו לבגרות ונרקח שיקוי הדודא שהציל את כל אלו שהותקפו: גברת נוריס, ג'סטין פינץ'-פלצ'לי, קולין קריווי, הרמיוני גריינג'ר, פנלופה קלירווטר ורוחו של סר ניקולס דה מימזי פורפינגטון. בסעודת סוף-השנה, פרופסור דמבלדור ושאר הנוכחים מחאו כפיים לפרופסור ספראוט על תרומתה ברקיחת שיקוי הדודא. שנת הלימודים 1993-1994 right|219px|ספראוט עם [[מינרווה מקגונגל|מקוגנגל ]]ב-16 באוקטובר, תלמידי גריפינדור למדו שיעור משותף בתורת הצמחים עם תלמידי הפלפאף, ופרופסור ספראוט לימדה אותם על תרמיליות תופחות. באותו שיעור רון וויזלי הפעיל בטעות כמה זרעים של תרמיליות תופחות על רצפת החממה. שנת הלימודים 1994-1995 בשיעור הראשון של תלמידי השנה הרביעית בתורת הצמחים, פרופסור ספראוט לימדה אותם כיצד לסחוט מוגלת פרונקלשטונקלים. מספר תלמידים נגעלו מהרעיון, ביניהם שיימוס פיניגן שחשב שהוא לא שמע טוב את דבריה של ספראוט. בסוף השיעור, כל תלמיד סחט מספר בקבוקים של מוגלת פרונקלשטונקלים. ספראוט נתנה את הבקבוקים לאחות בית הספר, מדאם פומפרי, שכן המוגלה שימושית מאוד לטיפול בפצעונים. בשלב כלשהו בתחילת שנת הלימודים, ספראוט סיפרה לברטי קראוץ' הבן (שהתחזה למורה החדש להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל - אלאסטור "עין הזעם" מודי) שנוויל לונגבוטום מצטיין בתורת הצמחים. "מודי" נתן לנוויל את הספר צמחי-מים פלאיים מאגן הים התיכון וסגולותיהם. באותה שנה נערך בבית הספר טורניר הקוסמים המשולש, כאשר את הוגוורטס ייצג סדריק דיגורי, תלמיד הפלפאף אותו הכירה ספראוט היטב. אולם, באופן מסתור נבחר לטורניר נציג נוסף מהוגוורטס - הארי פוטר. כתוצאה מכך, ספראוט הפגינה מעט קרירות כלפי הארי. ספראוט השתתפה בנשף חג המולד ונצפתה רוקדת עם אלבוס דמבלדור. בסוף השנה, סדריק דיגורי נרצח במהלך המשימה השלישית של הטורניר, לפי הוראתו של לורד וולדמורט. עם זאת, הארי פוטר הצליח להחזיר את גופתו של סדריק להוגוורטס. ספראוט דיברה עם איימוס, אביו של סדריק, ואשתו, כיוון שכראש בית הפלפאף היא הכירה את סדריק הכי טוב. היא נכחה בסעודה שנערכה לזכרו של סדריק, והאמינה להארי פוטר שלורד וולדמורט חזר. שנת הלימודים 1995-1996 במהלך שנה זו, מונתה דולורס אמברידג' למורה החדשה להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל, בהתאם לתיקון מספר 22 לחוק החינוך. מרבית צוות בית הספר לא חיבב אותה, לרבות פרופסור ספראוט. בשיעור הראשון בתורת הצמחים של אותה שנה, ספראוט הרצתה בפני תלמידי השנה החמישית על חשיבותם של מבחני הבגרות. כמו כן, בהמשך השנה היא נתנה לתלמידי השנה החמישית של הפלפאף הכוונה מקצועית. לאחר שהארי פוטר התראיין לעיתון הפקפקן וסיפר על האירועים שקרו בהנגלטון הקטנה והובילו לרצח סדריק דיגורי ולשובו של לורד וולדמורט, הארי נאלץ לרצות עונשים לפי הוראתה של פרופסור אמברידג'. מרבית המורים תמכו בהארי על הראיון וראו בכך מעשה אמיץ, אולם בהתאם לתיקון מספר 26 לחוק החינוך, נאסר עליהם לדבר על הנושא עם התלמידים, אז הם מצאו דרכים יצירתיות להביע את תמיכתם בהארי. ספראוט לדוגמא העניקה לגריפינדור מספר רב של נקודות לאחר שהארי העביר לה משפך. במהלך השנה, צוות המורים נאלץ לעבור ביקורת ע"י אמברידג', שמונתה למפקחת העליונה על הוגוורטס. מורים מסוימים, כגון סיביל טרלוני, שלפי אמברידג' לא הפגינו יכולות הוראה מספקות, פוטרו. עם זאת, ספראוט עברה את הביקורת. שנת הלימודים 1996-1997 בתחילת השנה, בזמן שחילקה מערכות שעות בין התלמידים, פרופסור מקגונגל ציינה כי ספראוט תשמח לשמוע שנוויל לונגבוטום הוציא ציון קס"מ בבחינת הבגרות בתורת הצמחים כך שיוכל להמשיך ללמוד את המקצוע ברמת כשיפומטרי. בתחילת השנה, לימדה ספראוט את תלמידי השנה השישית על מספר צמחים מסוכנים. היא אף הרשתה להם לפלוט קללה אם הטנטקולה הארסית הצליחה לנשוך אותם. בהמשך השנה שיעוריה של ספראוט עסקו בתרמילי סנרגלוף. היא גערה בהארי פוטר, רון וויזלי ובהרמיוני גריינג'ר על קצב העבודה האיטי שלהם: בעוד הם התעכבו בלבישת הציוד המגן, סיים נוויל לקצור את תרמילו הראשון. התרמיל הראשון של השלישייה קיפץ בחופשיות בעת שניסו לפתוח אותו, וכשקיפץ בחזרה מגג החממה, הוא הוטח בכובעה המרופט של ספראוט. בסוף אפריל של אותה השנה עזרה ספראוט להוראס סלגהורן, הפרופסור לשיקויים, לקטוף עשבים לשיקוי. היא התקדמה אל עבר החממות לאחר שאספה כמות מספקת עבור תלמידי השנה השלישית של סלגהורן. בסוף השנה, כשאוכלי המוות פלשו לבית הספר ולחמו כנגד תלמידים, מורים, הילאים וחברי מסדר עוף החול, לקחה ספראוט חלק בקרב יחד עם מורים נוספים. לאחר מותו של אלבוס דמבלדור, נפגשה ספראוט עם מינרווה מקגונגל, פיליוס פליטיק, הוראס סלגהורן ורובאוס האגריד בכדי לדון בעתיד בית הספר. היא תמכה נמרצות בהצעה להשאיר את בית הספר פתוח, וציינה שדמבלדור היה רוצה בכך. היא גם תמכה ברעיון שיש לקבור את דמבלדור בהוגוורטס, על אף העובדה שאף מנהל לא זכה לכך. ספראוט נכחה בהלווייתו של דמבלדור והובילה את תלמידי הפלפאף אל אדמת הקבר, ונראתה נקייה מתמיד: כובעה, שהיה בדרך כלל מרופט ומלוכלך, היה נקי וללא רבב. שנת הלימודים 1997-1998 מתערבים בהדחה של סוורוס סנייפ]]באחד מהלילות בסוף השנה שמעו פרופסור ספראוט, פליטיק וסלגהורן רעשים ומהומות מאחד המסדרונות, והלכו לברר את מקור הבעיה, בעודם לבושים בפיג'מה. הם מצאו את מינרווה מקגונגל נלחמת בסנייפ בדו-קרב קסמים. לאחר שהובס, סנייפ נמלט אל תוך כיתת לימוד סמוכה, כשאחריו רודפים פליטיק, ספראוט ומקגונגל, וברח בהצלחה כשקפץ מהחלון. ספראוט ושאר המורים, שהיו מודעים לכך שלורד וולדמורט עתיד לתקוף את הטירה, התייצבו להגן על בית הספר ועל התלמידים. ספראוט הלכה אל עבר החממות, שם אספה מספר צמחים פראיים, ויחד עם תריסר תלמידים השליכה את הדודאים ואת שאר הצמחים על אוכלי המוות הלוחמים בקרבות השונים. בליווי תלמידים אחדים היא עלתה למגדל האסטרונומיה, בו הצליחו להטיל לחשים ולהפיל צמחים כמו מלכודת השטן ותרמילי סנרגלוף ביתר קלות. בעת ההפוגה בין הקרבות עזרה ספראוט לטפל בפצועים באולם הגדול. היא נכחה בקרב האחרון בין הארי פוטר ולורד וולדמורט באולם הגדול. לאחר הקרב, ספראוט, פליטיק ומקגונגל רצו כולם יחד לחבק את הארי. חייה המאוחרים ספראוט המשיכה ללמד תורת הצמחים בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, וידוע כי לפני 2017 נוויל לונגבוטום החל ללמד גם הוא את המקצוע בהוגוורטס, לצד ספראוט. מראה חיצוני פרופסור ספראוט מתוארת כמכשפה קטנה וגוצית, בעלת שיער גלי, קצר ואפור. הארי פוטר וגביע האש היא נהגה לחבוש כובע מטולא. בגדיה לרוב היו מכוסים במעט אדמה, וכך גם ציפורניה. ספראוט מתוארת כטיפוס חייכני. אישיותה ותכונותיה פרופסור ספראוט הייתה מכשפה עליזה, אופטימית ונאמנה במיוחד, אך יחד עם זאת מקצועית וישרה מאוד, ונזפה בתלמידיה כשהיה צורך בכך. ניתן למצוא בספראוט את כל התכונות המצויות בתלמידי בית הפלפאף: היא הייתה אדיבה ודאגה לתלמידיה, תכונה שהתבטאה, בין היתר, כשטיפחה את כישרונו של נוויל לונגבוטום בתורת הצמחים. היא נראתה מבועתת למדי כששמעה כי ג'יני וויזלי נחטפה על ידי הבסיליסק של סלזאר סלית'רין ונלקחה אל תוך חדר הסודות, והצמידה את ידה הרועדת אל פיה מרוב הלם. ספראוט הייתה גם אמיצה למדי, ותמיד לחמה למען חבריה. במהלך הקרב על הוגוורטס ספראוט לא פקפקה בהחלטתה של מקגונגל להגן על הוגוורטס, אלא הציעה מיד לעזור בכל דרך שתוכל, וכך עשתה כשאספה צמחים מסוכנים כדי להילחם מול וולדמורט ואוכלי המוות. יכולותיה *תורת הצמחים: כפרופסור לתורת הצמחים בבית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות, ספראוט הצטיינה בתחומה. היא ידעה לטפל במגוון רב של צמחים, החל בצמחים לא מזיקים כגון התאנה האשורית המכווצת או תרמיליות תופחות, וכלה בערבה מפליקה, דודאים, סנרגלוף, טנטקולה ארסית ומלכודת השטן הקטלנית. *שיקויים: כפרופסור לתורת הצמחים, ספראוט הייתה מיומנת ברקיחת שיקויים, וידעה אילו מרכיבים צריך לאילו שיקויים. מערכות יחסים מינרווה מקגונגל הידידות בין ספראוט ומקגונגל התחילה עוד בתקופת הלימודים של השתיים בהוגוורטס, והן שמרו על קשר גם בבגרותן. ב-1995, כאשר דולורס אמברידג' נשאה דברים בסעודת פתיחת השנה, השתיים החליפו מבטים מודאגים. כמו כן, ב-1998 בקרב על הוגוורטס, ספראוט תמכה במקגונגל, ושתיהן האמינו בגישה לפי צריך לנסות להילחם בוולדמורט ואוכלי המוות. נוויל לונגבוטום ספראוט תמיד הייתה ידידותית כלפי נוויל, והתרשמה למדי מיכולותיו בתורת הצמחים. ע"פ אלאסטור מודי (שלמעשה היה ברטי קראוץ' הבן בתחפושת), ספראוט דיברה בשבחיו של נוויל. נוויל אכן ראה בספראוט כאחת המורות האהובות עליו, וב-1995 ציין כי הוא כבר לא יכול לחכות להראות לספראוט את צמח המימבלוס מימבלטוניה. ב-1998 בקרב על הוגוורטס, נוויל עזר לספראוט לזרוק צמחים על אוכלי המוות. בהמשך חייו הוא החל ללמד תורת הצמחים בהוגוורטס, לצדה של ספראוט. סדריק דיגורי right|140px כיוון שסדריק דיגורי היה תלמיד הפלפאף, ספראוט הכירה אותו היטב. כאשר הארי פוטר נבחר באופן מסתורי לייצג גם הוא את הוגוורטס בטורניר הקוסמים המשולש, לצד סדריק, הארי ציין כי הרגיש יחס מעט קריר מצד ספראוט, כיוון שהיא תמכה בסדריק. לאחר מותו של סדריק היא דיברה עם הוריו, כיוון שהיא הכירה אותו הכי טוב. אטימולוגיה במיתולוגיה הרומית הייתה פומונה אלת עצי הפרי, הגנים והמטעים. ספראוט (Sprout) הינו פועל שמשמעותו היא "להתחיל לגדול" או "לצמוח מתוך זרע". מאחורי הקלעים * את הפרופסור פומונה ספראוט מגלמת השחקנית הבריטית מרים מרגוליס בעיבודים הקולנועיים להארי פוטר וחדר הסודות והארי פוטר ואוצרות המוות: חלק ב'. הפניות bg:Помона Спраут cs:Pomona Prýtová da:Pomona Spire en:Pomona Sprout es:Pomona Sprout et:Pomona Sprout id:Pomona Sprout it:Pomona Sprite nl:Pomona Stronk no:Pomona Stikling pt:Pomona Sprout ru:Помона Стебль sv:Pomona Sprout tr:Pomona Sprout de:Pomona Sprout uk:Помона Спраут ja:ポモーナ・スプラウト fr:Pomona Chourave קטגוריה:מורים בהוגוורטס קטגוריה:דמויות קטגוריה:קוסמים קטגוריה:הפלפאף קטגוריה:ראשי בתים